Truth be Told in Pain
by Tara.PoM-Buffy
Summary: Okay so I changed this summary because the second chapter I'm working on gave me a new idea for it. Now this is the story of Skipper and Kowalski, and how they met everyone before the current day of the show. Rated for: Blood, Violence, Death, Drugs, Alcohol, Naughty and Bad words, Dirty jokes, and gruesome scenes, and eventually a sex scene :P Next Update: July 29th
1. Chapter 1: Pretty much the start

Tara: As promised the back stories to every character on the show! Okay so yeah the penguins are overdone to the max… but have you really been through everyone's back story?! Or the way I portray them!? Listen people if you know me… you're in for the ride of your life… *evil laugh* Also Skipper and Kowalski are in one chapter because they're stories clash with each other…

Skipper: And of course we've got to be first… *sigh*

Tara: You know it Skipper *mischievous grin*

**Chapter 1: Skipper and Kowalski**

Summary: Skipper started like every other penguin… in Antarctica born to two parents. His father was named Victor and his mom Jessie. His parents also had an older daughter named Belle. Skipper and Belle never really got along. Then everything changes when a new little boy comes into Skipper's life…

~ (Start)

"Skipper where are you?!" came Belle's voice. Skipper was atop a snowy mound outside. It was a tall mound stretching about the size of the Grand Canyon. Skipper at this time of his life was about 10 years old. Belle was 15. "Skipper what are you doing!?" Belle yelled while seeing him atop the mound. "I'm going to make the world record sis! I'm going to skate this thing and do the most back flips ever!" Skipper announced. "Not right now you're not!" Belle replied pulling him down by the flipper.

"You're not fair to me!" Skipper yelled trying to pull away. "I'm going to show you not fair in a minute…" Belle said while dragging him all the way to their igloo. "Stop being such a bad chick!" Belle told him. Then she went inside. Skipper sat down and started to play in the snow angrily. "I am not a bad chick!" he stated drawing a picture in the snow. It was a picture of a place known as New York City. Sure Skipper had no idea what that place was or that it even existed, but as a kid he could dream big.

"Drawing that imaginary place of yours again?" his mom said. "Is it really just imaginary?" Skipper asked. "…. I don't know… I've never been further then Antarctica's nearest town Venderdale. It could… possibly" his mom said. "Really?" Skipper asked. "Well I really would be surprised, but I just don't know…" Jessie replied. "I hope it does… I've had a million dreams revolving around this place. It's like something's telling me to go there…" Skipper said.

"Well you should try to go for your dream sweetie no matter what it takes… but at least wait till you're older… the world out there is cruel and unforgiving" Jessie told him. "Okay mommy I will…" Skipper said. "Son come here!" came his father's voice from the back of the igloo. "Coming daddy!" Skipper called back. Skipper then ran back to meet his dad who was standing with a little chick who looked to be a year younger then him, but still taller than him. "I want you to meet our neighbor's little boy he's one year younger then you, and he's a genius!" his father told him while going in front to meet his mother. "Hi there…" Skipper said to the chick. The chick said nothing, but looked down, and seemed to shiver. "Are you okay?" Skipper asked him placing his flipper on the penguin's shoulder.

"Y-yeah I'm fine…" came the penguin's voice. "What's your name? Mine is Skipper" Skipper told him. "M-my name's Kowalski…" he answered. "I like you Kowalski. We're going to be best friends I can tell!" Skipper said smiling. Kowalski didn't say anything back, but just smiled. "Alright runt it's time to get home…" came a woman who took Kowalski's flipper dragging him back into the neighbor's house. Skipper thought nothing of it, and rejoined his parents in the front yard.

"So you make nice with that boy?" Victor asked. "Yeah I think we're going to be good friends!" Skipper exclaimed. "Good…" Victor said. Skipper then went inside their home. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Jessie asked him. "I don't want my son to be dumb as rocks Jessie. This new kid's going to teach him to behave and be smart…" Victor replied. "I don't know it doesn't seem right. Isn't his mom Kelly?" Jessie asked. "Yeah so what?" Victor asked. "Victor Kelly's been in prison 4 years, been on drugs 12, and drinks every night for the past years of her life since she turned 12…" Jessie said. "Well she was your best friend…" Victor said.

Meanwhile Skipper and Belle were watching TV inside. "Hey Belle did you meet the new kid?" Skipper asked. "Oh yeah… he seems to be pretty nice… although not very talkative…" Belle replied. "Yeah… dad wants us to be best friends…" Skipper said. "Well you're only a year younger then him so I can see where he is getting at. Maybe this new kid will help you behave…" Belle stated. "I am not a bad chick!" Skipper yelled at her. "Don't start yelling at me mister!" Belle said glaring. "Maybe I wouldn't if you stopped hating me!" Skipper yelled getting off the couch, and slamming the door to his room.

Skipper sat alone in his bedroom till night hit. He heard something outside. He looked outside, and saw the little penguin he met yesterday out there. He opened his bedroom door quietly, and went outside without waking anyone. He walked over to the little penguin lying on the cold snowy ground. Skipper could see a snow storm was going to hit soon so he was going to warn the penguin.

He put his flipper on the penguins back, and the penguin instantly got up. He looked at Skipper, and rubbed his eyes to the snow around them. "Hey Kowalski what are you doing out here… there's a storm about to hit" Skipper told him. "Oh yeah… I know. That would be the fifth one since we moved…" Kowalski said pulling his blanket out from under the snow. "Why is your blanket out here inside of inside where it's warm?" Skipper asked. "Oh mommy says chicks stay outside at night so they become strong…" Kowalski answered. "You don't have your own room to sleep in?" Skipper asked. "Nope mommy needed room for storage" Kowalski said.

Skipper looked at him just pretty much staring. "That's terrible…" Skipper said. "No it's okay… I like it out here. There's so many things to explore and see… one day I'm going to be a big penguin, and I'm going to be a scientist!" Kowalski exclaimed with a big happy smile. Skipper seemed surprised that this little penguin could be so happy. He slept outside while most penguins slept indoors. He didn't even have his own room. His mom would rather let her chick freeze in a snow storm. He didn't even seem like the type to play or even watch TV.

"What do you do for fun around here?" Skipper asked. "Well I mostly just doodle stuff on this old clipboard I found… check it out" Kowalski said handing him an old oil stained clipboard. He looked at it going through his papers each seeming to beam with wacky machine things. "What are these things?" Skipper asked him. Kowalski pointed to the front page, and said- "This is my notebook of ideas and dreams" Kowalski replied. Skipper noticed that many of them enticed writing markers and colorful buttons. "What's this one suppose to do?" he asked pointing to one that caught his eye. "One day that invention is going to solve the biggest mystery to us penguins… flying…" he said with a gleam.

"You think you can make a penguin fly?" Skipper asked surprised. "No I don't think. I believe I can" Kowalski answered. "Turn to the last page…" he said. Skipper flipped the pages, and came to the last page, but what was drawn on it made him almost faint. There on the page was a drawing of the city he always drew in the snow. "Do you know this place?" Skipper asked hopping the penguin could help him reach his goal in life.

"Unfourtanely no. I just always had this dream about it…" Kowalski replied. "Something's not right here. If you and I both dreamed of this city it's got to exist!" Skipper said pulling the clipboard closer to his chest. "No it doesn't. Mommy says it's a stupid place made up in our heads…" Kowalski said taking back the clipboard. "Well if it is… tell me why did you draw it?" Skipper asked. Kowalski paused a moment. "Maybe because it's the only hope I have left in this world…" Kowalski replied.

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked. "I never wanted to be what my mom wanted me to be. She said it was stupid, selfish, and impossible. Penguins can't learn science Kowalski. Well I'll show you all!" Kowalski angrily said to himself. Skipper backed up a bit. "Please don't leave me here. Everyone else thinks I'm a freak… I don't know what to believe in anymore. Is this really a phase in my life? Waiting for everything to come down in my face, and laugh and ridicule me till I cry on the ground?" Kowalski asked himself.

Skipper stepped forward again. "Look Kowalski I don't know much about this science stuff, but my mom always told me that you should never doubt your dreams no matter what life throws at you…" Skipper said putting his flippers onto the penguin's shoulders. "Really?" Kowalski asked. "Yes… look I know I'm not the best penguin to be telling you this, because I have everything I could want… but please believe me. If you want to do science you should! Prove to all of them they're wrong about scientists. You can be anything you want to!" Skipper told him. "No one's… ever been this nice to me before…" Kowalski said.

"I could tell otherwise you wouldn't be here. So I'm going to do you another act of kindness Kowalski" Skipper said. "What would that be?" Kowalski asked. "Want to have a sleepover at my house?" Skipper asked. Kowalski just smiled as Skipper helped him up.

~ (Time Skip- 5 years later)

Skipper was having his 15th birthday. Kowalski was at the party with his mom. His mom seemed to not be happy being there. Skipper walked over to them when they were done singing happy birthday. "Hey glad you could make it to my 15th!" Skipper said. "No problem… maybe you could come to my 14th in a week…" Kowalski said. "Wait you're a year and a week younger than me?" Skipper asked shocked. "Yeah… I just figured I'd come anyway…" Kowalski said. "Oh… well come join me in the games" he said pulling Kowalski with him over to the bowling alley game. "You sure raised a good boy Kelly… he seems sweet…" Jessie told her. "Yeah he's a nerd what do you expect…" Kelly said while smoking a cigarette. "Kelly I told you no smoke at my baby's birthday!" Jessie said.

Kelly sighed putting it out. "So it seems you're boy's been invited to mine's birthday party next week…" Kelly said. "Oh really that's awesome!" Jessie said, but then Kelly glared at her. "Keep your yappy happy son away from mine. He's poisoning his mind. Ever since he met him he's been going crazy with his stupid inventing hobby" Kelly warned her. Jessie seemed shocked. "Kelly what's gotten into you?" Jessie asked. "What's gotten into me? Really? That kid there!" she says pointing at Kowalski.

"Ever since he was born my life took a downturn. I was going to be a star a singer in penguin courtier, but since he was born and ruined my life with his mockery science crap I can't get a single deal anymore! The one thing I regret the most of my entire life is I never aborted that loser!" she said leaving the party. Jessie looked around, and everyone had been staring at them. Skipper looked at Kowalski. Kowalski seemed to not have a single expression. Skipper though knew this was not going to go back in Kowalski's mind ever. What kind of mom would even think about saying that?! Especially when their kid is right where they are.

Everyone was silent… no one dared to say a word. Then everyone started to leave the party slowly… no one was in a partying mood anymore. Skipper noticed Kowalski had not moved a single inch. He then quickly went over to him pulling him into a soft hug. Kowalski seemed to hold no emotion at first, but all of sudden it came out in a crying fit over Skipper's shoulder. Skipper was just patting his back the whole time. Jessie and Victor were cleaning up the party not daring to say anything or brother their son and his best friend.

Belle also seemed leant that night of saying anything. Kowalski was with them that night. He didn't want to go home at all. When Belle and Victor went to bed Jessie came out to them. "I was going to save this for your 18th birthday Skipper… but I think you both could use it now…" Jessie said. Skipper took the envelope. "Do not open it till tomorrow at 8 though. Kowalski you may stay here tonight…" Jessie said while going back into their bedroom. Skipper and Kowalski wondered what they both could use.

~ (Morning)

Skipper and Kowalski were awoken early in the morning. "Ugh what time is it?" Skipper asked. "Its 6 am… we have to get you to the ship now!" Jessie told them. Then they were suddenly dragged out by Jessie, Victor, and Belle to a ship that read- 'Destination awaits!'. "What's with the ship?" Skipper asked. "It's part of the gift in that envelope. You have exactly 2 minutes to get on the boat and read that message. Then Skipper went aboard. "You too Kowalski" Jessie said pushing him onto the ship before the bridge came back up. They both looked over the edge to see them waving them goodbye.

Skipper turned, and took a letter opener opening the letter. Kowalski looked at it too. There inside was a small note, and a picture… this is what it read…

Dear Skipper,

It took us forever to finally find this for you, but we did. Your dream is about to come true. Son this picture shows the city you have been drawing for years. It's your new home… you're new destiny… make us proud. This place… is called New York City.

Tara: End of Skipper and Kowalski's part. I know it seemed mostly about Kowalski, but hey this seems like a good story to me! :P so hope at least some of you enjoyed. Rated for later stuff in the other chapters… such as next chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2: New Team

Tara: Hmm… so I decided to change the summary of this story… this story is about how the two penguins Skipper and Kowalski met everyone they know today! XD but in a different style…. :P

Chapter 2: New Team

Skipper and Kowalski were on the boat to New York for weeks before it suddenly docked. "Yes we're finally here!" Skipper said excited, and turning to look at it. Their eyes widened. "Wow this place is bigger than I remember drawing it…" Skipper said. "Yeah me too…" Kowalski said. Then they got off the boat walking along the streets carefully to avoid the human eyes. "What are those big things Skipper?" Kowalski asked seeing as both of them had never seen a human before. "I don't know, but I don't trust whoever they are…" Skipper answered. "This is a wonderful possibility to study these new creatures never seen to a penguin that we know!" Kowalski said. "Shh… don't be so loud to attract them" Skipper told him. Kowalski nodded in reply. They were about to turn when suddenly they hit into two humans wearing yellow suits. "Hey there's two penguins here" the guy who looked about 18 said. "Yeah I see them" the girl who looked to be 17 said. "Go back!" Skipper shouted as they were about to run back to the boat.

The humans though had them before they could. "Where do you suppose they came from?" the girl asked. "I don't know but let's put them in the zoo" the guy said. Then they took the two to the zoo known as Central Park Zoo. They were set into a small enclosed habitat. "Hmm seems the creatures know who we are… and they keep our kind locked in these fenced areas" Kowalski concluded. "Curse these strange creatures… keeping our own locked up in cages to keep us from exploring the world!" Skipper shouted. Suddenly they heard something move behind them. They looked behind themselves to see the fishbowl move, and out came two penguins.

One penguin was tall, and had a Mohawk and musky blue eyes. The other was short, and had an eye patch and light brown eyes. They came closer to them. "Hello there penguins from elsewhere" the tall one said. "Welcome to the zoo! My name is Johnson, and this is Manfredi" the short one said to them. "Nice to meet you. My name is Skipper, and this is Kowalski" Skipper said back. "Well then come down to our home would you?" Johnson said leading them to the hatch. The two looked at the other for a moment, and then jumped down.

They saw that down the little opening was a huge home. There was a table with chairs on the furthermost left corner. On the right was a TV, and there was a door beside the 2 bunks craved into the wall. The two older penguins jumped down behind them. "Welcome to your new home" Johnson said coming in front of them with Manfredi. "Thanks…" Skipper said wary of these two penguins. Kowalski was looking at the mental door. "Where does that door led to?" Kowalski asked.

"Oh that's mostly an empty room, but it also hold the sewer exit" Manfredi answered. Kowalski seemed a little shy to ask a question rousing up in his brain. "C-can I use it for science?" Kowalski asked fearing these two penguins would make fun of his hobby too. "Hey would look at that Manfredi we got us a grade A science nerd!" Johnson said. "I don't know Johnson he could prove useful in our unit… you know for options?" Manfredi said. "True… hey you two penguins do you want to join the elite military for penguins?" Johnson asked. The two stared at them. "Really we can?" Kowalski asked excited.

Skipper seemed to not be as excited. "Are ya going to answer us kid?" Johnson asked Skipper. "Hmm… well I suppose it couldn't hurt" Skipper said. "Oh it's going to hurt… how do you think they train us around here? Not just anyone can join us… before you can even official be privates of our team you have to pass… the test!" Manfredi announced. "The test?" Kowalski asked confused. "Yes this test is vigorous and will prove that you have what it takes to be in the military… it begins at Dawn tomorrow!" Johnson stated. "That's great but where do we stay till then?" Kowalski asked.

"Manfredi get them the sleeping bags!" Johnson shouted. "Here you go…" Manfredi said handing them the two sleeping bags. Skipper and Kowalski looked at each other again, and then went over to the corner to set up their sleeping bags. "Night boys!" came Johnson's voice. Then they heard their snoring a couple minutes later. "What do you think Skipper? Do you think we can make it as military penguins?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know Kowalski… we'll just have to see if we can pass this test" Skipper replied. Kowalski nodded while closing his eyes to sleep.

Skipper still didn't fully trust these two new penguins but as long as they gave them a nice home to stay at they were alright in his book, and so he went to sleep…

~ (Dawn)

"Wake up you tykes!" a shout startled them. "What?" Skipper said looking around. "To be in the military you've got to be up early and alert for anything..." Johnson stated while looking around the room for trouble. "But it's only 4!" Kowalski complained. "Ready for anything!" Johnson said getting in his face. "Alright we get it!" Skipper said. Johnson looked to him; he seemed to be studying him. "So you must be the older one hmm? What are you his brother or something?" Johnson asked.

"No I'm his best friend… we came from Antarctica" Skipper said. "Ahh our little friendly Artic friends hmm? Well if you guys have trained well to survive down there you should have no problem passing this test" Johnson told them. "Now let's go Manfredi has it set up; up top you Nancy cats" Johnson said while climbing the ladder. The two followed him to the top of the ice glacier.

They saw a dozen of traps and mazes set across the zoo walkways. "Are you guys nuts those creatures will see what you're doing!" Skipper said. "Oh dear Skipper there is so much you boys haven't learned about this place. Have you at least learned where you are?" Johnson asked. "Yeah this is New York City" Kowalski answered. "Well at least you've learned that… anyway this place they call a zoo is always closed on Saturdays and Sundays… which you probably don't know since you had no need for dates at Antarctica, but anyway it's where those creatures or as we call them Humans don't come around" Johnson told them.

"So they're called humans?" Kowalski asked. "Yes that is their term just like we are penguins" Johnson replied. "Hmm so they aren't here on this day?" Skipper asked. "Yup, and tomorrow ether since that is Sunday" Johnson said. "Fascinating!" Kowalski said. "Oh right… you two have never seen a human before…" Johnson sighed. "She's ready sir!" Manfredi came onto the ice floe saying. "Alright you two test your wits… the starting point is over there" Johnson said pointing to the left side.

The two penguins walked over to the side where they would start the test. "Ready… on my mark you will go got it?" Johnson said. They nodded in reply. "Alright… ready… set… and go!" Johnson yelled. They quickly started on the first test to find themselves a way out of the maze. It was struggling to go through the obstacle course. Then suddenly when they were just about to make it to the end Kowalski tripped, and landed with a mouse trap snapping on his toe. "Ywouch!" Kowalski yelled trying to get it off. Skipper turned to look back seeing the predicament, and turned to go to his friend.

Johnson and Manfredi were observing this with a keen eye. Skipper helped his friend, and they both went out the exit. They stopped out of breath, and trying to regain it. Johnson and Manfredi came over to them. "We're sorry we failed you're test Mr. Johnson, and Manfredi" Kowalski said with sad eyes. "Failed? You boys passed with flying colors!" Johnson said. "What?!" they both questioned confused.

"Every unit knows that a teammate should never be left behind. You two present perfect teamwork together!" Manfredi stated. "Oh my god we're going to be military penguins!" Kowalski said to Skipper. "I know this is awesome!" Skipper said back both high fiving the other.

Tara: Yay done with chapter 2! :D Hope you enjoyed so far! And we're out! (reference to Command Crisis!)


End file.
